


omakase

by wrasslesmut



Series: Food for Thought [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, give eddie a hug challenge, im basically obsessed with eddie's tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/wrasslesmut
Summary: your relationship with Eddie could really only be described as two fools absolutely enamored by each other. but getting matching tattoos elevates you both to a place that is much higher than cloud nine.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Series: Food for Thought [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204430
Kudos: 5





	omakase

Eddie didn’t think he could be any happier than he was right now. Sitting next to you in a booth at your favorite breakfast place and listening as you explained just how pretentious culinary arts could be. He’d heard it before, but this was sparked by the fact that you’d spent the previous day helping your old mentor teach some cooking classes and the students were – in your words – something else. He didn’t have much to contribute, but he was happy to sit and listen to you vent since he hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to you before you went to bed since he had been out late chasing a lead.

Your passion for your career was inspiring to him, and incredibly cute as hell. He could listen to you talk about your art all day and it would never get old, because he knew you loved it just as much as he loved hearing about it. Which was why you were so worked up over yesterday’s classes, because you loathed the people who got into culinary arts because they thought they’d make money instead of wanting to do something they loved.

“…and we just don’t need more econ majors in cooking. What the hell happened to doing something because you love it?” you ask, leaning your head back against his arm that’s draped against the back of the booth and smiling when he leans in to steal a kiss. 

“Because capitalism has taught us to devalue the arts and humanities unless it’s a specialty and worth a shitload of money,” he responds, and you nod with a sigh as you process that. He was right, and while you understood exactly why you wished that wasn’t the case. “Everyone tells people not to major in English or journalism, but once you make it then it’s suddenly the best idea you ever had.”

“Let’s overthrow capitalism,” you suggest, taking a drink of your coffee and letting Eddie drink from your mug once you were done. “I think we can make it happen.”

“We can, but we also need to grab the check and get going,” he comments, waving for the waiter before he finishes your coffee. “That was yours, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” you assure with a grin, kissing his cheek before you reach for your phone. “I’m still bitter that you got your tattoo without me yesterday.” 

“I wanted to be able to watch you, and when Artie surprises me with an earlier time slot you know I can’t say no.” His defense is strong, and you know you can’t fault him because you’re certain that Eddie intently watching you get a tattoo was probably the most heartwarming thing you think you’d experience today. 

That thought proves to be true roughly two hours later, as your left arm is rendered immobile so the artist could work on your wrist and your right hand is held tightly in Eddie’s as he watches Artie work. Artie tells you as he works that the art was mostly Eddie’s work, only needing a small amount of cleanup before it could be permanently inked into both of you, and the notion that this was Eddie’s artwork on your body only made you love the idea even more. 

Eddie’s phone vibrates, and he lets out a soft curse when he sees who is calling. A quiet whisper that it was one of his editors has you shooing him to go take the call, and you look back to Artie just before Eddie kisses the side of your head as he gets up to head outside. 

“You know the whole time he was here yesterday; he was talking about you?” the artist comments, earning a raised eyebrow from you as you let out a hum. “He loves you, probably said it about ten times.” 

“That answers my question of whether it was good or not,” you joke, looking out the front window to see Eddie looking at you. You send a wink his direction before looking back to Artie to ask: “Get any juicy gossip about me?”

“Just that you’re a talented chef with a heart of gold who keeps him very well fed,” Artie answers, and you nod slowly as you take that in. That sounded about right for what Eddie would say about you, yet it still was interesting to hear someone else say it. “Seriously, you were all he wanted to talk about.” 

“I hope the legend wasn’t too underwhelming to meet in the flesh,” you joke, smiling up at Eddie as he made his way back into the shop and to your seat. “Good news, I hope?”

“Great news,” he responds, leaning in to kiss your cheek as Artie shut off the gun and started to clean up. “It looks incredible, babe. Artie you’re a magician.”

“She made it easy, give her the credit,” Artie comments as he starts to wrap your arm. You’re listening intently as he walks you through how to care for the bear that was now inked into your forearm, but you know that Eddie was well versed in tattoo care and would make sure you took good care of it. 

“I just sat here, you and Eddie did all the hard work,” you smile, carefully stretching out your right arm now that you could before Eddie helps you out of your chair. Artie wants a picture for his portfolio, and you can’t help but grin at the realization that your tattoo placement was very predetermined and well planned out by Eddie.

You’d told Eddie that you wanted yours higher up on your forearm, closer to the crook of your elbow just because the kitchen could be unpredictable, and you wanted it as out of harm’s way as possible. When Artie had placed it so you had the bear looking as though it was walking down your arm you had thought it was perfect, but you figured that it _had_ to be planned when Eddie’s right arm is placed next to your left and you see that his bear is walking up his arm and your two bears would likely be nose-to-nose if you were to place your arms against each other’s. 

But you couldn’t be happier with how the tattoos had turned out. Ursa Major was clearly visible within the bear that Eddie had drawn out and Artie had cleaned up, and your heart felt so light at the fact that you and Eddie had permanent reminders of each other that Eddie had designed with you in mind. 

“You like it?” he asks quietly as his hand moves to hold yours, your fingers lacing together in a tight grip. You smile up at him as he leads you to the counter so he can pay, gently nudging his shoulder with your head as you assure him that you love it while giving his hand a squeeze. Eddie was your person, and now you had matching tattoos to keep him with you wherever you happened to go.


End file.
